mysterious lady
by Xxferessa-TanXx
Summary: femluffyxzorro,zoro meet this mysteious lady that can stole his icy heart just who is this mysterious lady,and where is that damn captain!I just hope he didnt make trouble
1. Chapter 1

I have this inspiration when I read one of female luffy fanfiction I forget the title though

Btw this story is not yaoi because luffy is female but he disguised herself as male and by some miracle no one know about it

This story is in happen in arabasta arc before luffy meet his eerrr her brother ace

Well enjoy

Disclamer: one piece not mine if it is mine I swear zoro and luffy already become couple

* * *

Today is fine sunny day in marry go like always sanji was cooking in kitchen nami and vivi is in their room ussop is telling chooper his another lies zoro is train with his course our beloved happy go lucky captain is in front of going marry enjoy the wind

"Zoooooroo its land"luffy launch hims.. eh I mean *cough*herself*cough* to zoro who is train with his sword,zoro who not ready cant prevent a hard crash

"Damn!guys can you stop destroy the ship"ussop look very terrified with damage luffy made

"Shi shishi,I'm sorry but look its land!land Its Arabasta"luffy shout

The girls who in room came out when their hears luffy shout"Finally I arrive"vivi look tense,well nami cant blame her though they will to stop the war by any means and stop Barraque works from control the whole country

"Daijyobu da vivi its will be alright"Luffy grinning,make vivi feel calmer

Not for too long they arrive in land nami Who-know-when officially become captain number 2 give them an order ussop and chopper guard the ship the rest is came to town to gather information then they scatter into two group nami and vivi is to buy much food for supplies especially with their captain bottomless stomach The mens group luffy,zoro and sanji is gather information in bar and feed their captain

Luffy who is already hungry smell food and follow the scent if sanji not pull her clotch luffy will be lost,the bar is full of other pirate its a little dark and smell of ,sanji and zorro sit in empty table

All eyes is aim to them since they enter the bar who was not know pirate hunter zoro his but zoro glare back at them with his dead glare. "MESHI,meshi meshi"luffy sing a song all pirate inside the bar is laughing zoro and sanji hide their face in shame

"Eh,why you hide your face"luffy innocently ask

"ITS BECAUSE OF YOU,YOU STUPID SENCHOU!"zoro and sanji said at the same time and hit luffy's head

"Ittaiiiiiiii,nanda zoro sanji hidoi youu"("huuuurrrtt,what is it zoro sanji you are soo meeaann")luffy hold his head where zoro and sanji hit her

Didnt for too long waitress come to take their order,the waitress is wore a very short skirt and wears a tanktop so her curve can be saw clearly and reveal her white skin and big boob can with apron in front of it not help cover his body all men stare at her with her perfect body and his long curly hair

"Melorineeee~~~,madam can I know your name"sanji dance his noodle dance then he take her hand and kneel down

"Well arent you a sweet guy,but I more like a muscular man"she said in seductive voice then he approach zoro

She touch zoro shoulder with seductive manner then he raise his leg so the other can see her underwear and let down a little bit so her boob can be see clearly,sanji is already pass out from too much blood loss

Zoro hide his blush well and pretend saw another direction,but luffy can see it clearly,luffy already fall in love with her firstmate since the first time they meet but luffy cant tell him because she hide her true gender"I want sake please"zoro said with more normal face

"Ah,I didnt need food I just want to see your beauty and I will full"after just concious sanji already flirt with waitress

"Then I want MEATS!"luffy said fake his cheerfullness sanji didnt notice but it seem her firstmate is a little suspicious but shrug it immediately

The waitress seem didnt give up he seduce zoro again and again,zoro become a little uncomfertable with it but sanji seem very grumble something like"why that baka marimo,why not me"

Already sense zoro distress I finish my meal as fast as possible and get out of this bar,zoro seem happy when I finished it and make sanji pay for all our meal and drink

We went out the bar to search an information about baraque works but it seem they hide their organisation well we cant get any past a boutiq store which sold woman clotch in glass I can saw my own reflection a skinny little boy with dirty cloth and flat chest worn straw hat and sandals in her feet

No wonder even if zoro know luffy is women he wouldnt want to become her boyfriend,who want to with tomboyish pull his dirty and worn red shirt then he saw the red dress on dress is long without sleeve its look nice she look closer

"Luffy!what are you doing ?hurry up nami will mad on us"zorro warn me

"Yes I'm comming"I said hurrily and chase after them

Luffy pov

In the ship nami give us her plan for second day "its ours last day in this area,according to vivi the castle is on other side of arabasta and we must going through we depart on afternoon so we should be in this ship before that,especially YOU zorro and luffy"nami said I just grinning and zoro just quite

Tonight in ship after everybody sleep I look on my reflection on bathroom mirror I intend just this once.I want to zoro to see me as a woman,I saw a red dress and some of make up luckily makino already teach me how to make up when I kid just for emergency I'm very thankfull

I take off my wig,I want to cut my hair short but ace threaten me to not likes my long hair,but because its in the way I decided to wears wig I didnt want to make ace mad I shudder

I took a bath Immideately after I enter the bathroom I hope nami didnt get mad I use his shampoo and soap,put make up on my face to make my wound on my cheek invisible I take lipstic and put it in my lip I polish my nail and wears earrings lastly I wears the red dress I bought yesterday

Now I must go before the other know I cant let them saw me like is too embarassing slowly I went out bathroom to outside this far its works!,I now I must through men cabin I hope they didnt awake ussop not here because he have night duty zorro and sanji was sleeping peacefully

After while I can get out now I must think a way so ussop didnt saw me, I walk carefully to the rally then Immediately come down from ship

I giggle they must be surprise because of my disppear tommorow morning "shishishi"

Tommorow morning

"Ohayo(morning),minna did you sleep well"vivi who just wake up went to deck and find most of strawhat crew is already woke up,"Melorine~~vivi chan what do you want to eat today?"sanji voice from kitchen

"Ah,a cup of coffee and bread please"vivi answer it

"Salad for me and coffee too"nami who in navigator room add

Ussop is in deck busy upgrade his new weapon,karue still sleeping with is prepare much medicine for long journey

"Its time to eat!"sanji shout from kitchen all mugiwara crew immideately went to kitchen and sit iin empty chair,when all crew sit zoro who is last come in relize that something is wrong there is something missing,zorro wrinkled his eyebrows tried to think what is missing

Then suddenly he remember"Where is luffy"in second his question make all mugiwara crew in silent

"Now you talking about I didnt saw luffy either this morning"nami said

"Usually he will be the first person who arrive in kitchen"ussop seem look confused too

"Maybe he already went to city early in the morning he seem cant wait yesterday"nami drink his coffee gracefully

"I hope you right"vivi still worried

"Okay guys like I said yesterday today is free day but we will take turn zoro,sanji,and ussop you the first to go you must go back in afternoon after you guys come home I,vivi and chopper will go shopping are you understand"nami said

"Oh dont forget to bring back our idiotic captain,that person always give us some trouble!"nami put her hand on hers waist

* * *

I didnt mean to make it Cliffhanger but I will post chapter 2 soon

In chapter 2 zoro will meet femluffy and make sanji absolutely jealous hahhahaha I love to make sanji jealous and they will have romantic date ^_^

And please review


	2. Chapter 2

Hahaha Iam sorry its tooookk so long for this chapter its just I am stuck and can not move with the right word well you know guest san if you read this^_^ you do not have to be afraid to critic how long I have to finish this chapter -_-! But I really appreciate your critic and its true I did not update this story for so long because I stuck in the middle of it and I really sorry I hope you want to forgive me well anyway its a new chapter enjoy

Oh by the way this is before they leave arabasta so don't confused

Disclamer:one piece is not mine,well you will know it is mine if you see zoro and luffy share a hot kiss ^_^

Luffy pov

Its really annoying saw everyone you met in street looking at you as if you a meat and ready to be eat,well I really like meat but didnt want to see as them its make me really nerveous I hope zoro didnt see me like them

Luffy look very uncomfertable to walk with her woman stop to look at her reflection in shop glass he wears red summer dress with her famous strawhat wearing her sandals like usual but the diffferent this time is she wears dress and let her long wavy hair to unravel

"I really looks ridiculous"luffy exam herself luffy want to go back to the ship and change this dress with his usual vest,she turn around but stop in the middle her tummy grumble begging her to eat

With happily as she just forget her apparence with her convidence she enter the bar she walk to the empty man saw her with lust in their eyes,

A big fat and hairy pirate touch luffy butt"Hey,girl do you want to play with me"he ask while grip luffy hand tightly and he licks his lips luffy really didnt understand well when she is a male she never had experience like this

Well maybe when she was still in fusha village but her over proctective brother(ace)was shooo them away most of them is afraid of ace rage so they didnt dare to touch luffy its not like luffy cant take care of herself

"No,thank you"luffy grinning and let go of his grip,beside what her crew belive luffy is quite smart she just didnt like to show just like to be carefree person and she never fake her personality its just her crew own assumtion that she is idiot,because she never bother to correct them

She knew how to decline politely(she has many experience from her childhood)but this fat pirate is very stuborn "What!you should feel honored woman! can be with fox pirate leader"he stop for a moment and drink his sake

"I have 72000000 belli bounty for my head hahahaha"his face is already red from just can frown how can she shake this man

"What is it woman a*hipcup*re you afraid *hiccup*he came closer to luffy eyes,luffy can smell his breath full of sake,usually she didnt mind(her crush love sake very much*wink*)but this time she just want to get out of here

Before luffy even can move he grap her thin hand tightly and pull her over to his hairy chest(Iam sorry to the reader who have hairy chest)"Well miss act-hard-to-get huh!,I like it "the fat pirate pull her closer and tried to kiss her in the mouth

Okay that the end of luffy patience,she really snap now and really want to slap this stupid man,I meant who in the world would stupid enough to whooo luffy,well maybe that because at that time her brother is still around and you dont want to know what happen to the men who whoo lets said that all the men were in peace now

Maybe zoro pov?!

"Didn't she said to stop" a rough and heavy voice made luffy snap of her thought,a very muscular man with three rings and bright green hair come to you know who he is right,luffy very surprised and tried to hide her face in her long kimono sleeve

"Huhh,who are you?I see so you want to play a hero huh. Fine! Guys kill him" order the fatty who probably the captain of the ship ,it would not roronoa zoro if he can not defeat all of those weakling piratre right?. The fight was over as fast as you blink your eyes.

"Y-you w-win now but I will take re-revenge!just see it later.C-come on guys"the pirates slowly leaves the bar and let zoro and luffy alone,okay maybe not alone there are still a few costumers there and most of them run away even before the fight began

"Are you okay miss"zorro ask timidly he really didn't know how to handle woman well that cheesezy head job to do kind of really where that stupid cheese head when you need him the most,zoro sigh he really want to leave but his pride didn't allow it

Zoro maybe look rough but he really had a soft for child and woman,eventhough he really never show it in the ship,or maybe that because the only woman in the ship that really need protection just him nami can protect herself

"Errhm,well er I must go and..."zorro very surprised when that lady hold his hand suddenly and didn't want to let go "ehmm missy I can't go if you hold my hand"zorry really want to got out of this very awkward atmosphere

"Please...accompany me...just until tonight"she said softly,I swear if I don't have a trainy ear I wouldn't heard the way its just me or I have heard her voice somewhere..."zorro squint his eyes and took a closer look at her

"Erh,sorry mis but do we ever met before because I swore I have heard your voice somewhere..."zorry ask her.""N-no never,we never met before" she raise her sleeve more higher than the first time

"Okay..."zorry answer her,he really dont know what happen his mouth just automaticly answer her and immediately her face brighten with hope and happiness "R-really,I am so happy" she smile cutely and made zoro blushed for a thousand shade of red"Damn she really beautiful"zorro think . And then he hit his inner self for thinking like that

"Come on zorro"The girl pull zoro sleeve and went to the center of the town."Wait a minute I never told her my name!"zorro mentaly shout,he had become a suspicious of her,he afraid she is an enemy to made him he pushes that thought after he saw that girl bright and shine smile that put sun in shame

"You know zorro they had a festival today,and and they will have fireworks tonight! Isnt it cool I want to see it"she pull zorro in the crowded people who want to joins the festival."Look zoro FOOOOODD"she ran at the nearby meat that time zoro had a de javu if luffy with him he WILL said the same,he sweatdrop

He follow her or to be exact pulled by her to EVERY stand there food,game or all you name secretly zorry really enjoy her she is not like other girl he met first she is not annoying well maybe a little but it just her cute part,after he thought that he ram his head to nearby wall "What wrong zorro?" the girl came with so much food on her really cant belive it there is somebody who can match his captain appetite

"No,its nothing" he sign if she is anyhow like luffy then this would be a looong day "Hehehe silly zorro,come on zoro we still haven't play that"now zorro really have to check his eyes for a moment he thought he saw his captain instead of her."Zorro lets try to play this,I want a gold fish"she pull zorro to goldfish stand (I dont know what its name)

"Well,well a young couple you look good together"the old man both of their face was red and lost any they went to gold fish stand (and got 3 fish,all zoro's)they went to eat apple candy (you dont want to know how much zorro spend to buy her apple candy)then to meat vendors ,but zorro already drag her from meat stall because he had an intuition that even if he gave all of treasure in ship it wouldn't be enough for her

In the end of the day zorry really exhausted mentally and physicaly,but he didn't regret unbeliveable fun and when zorro see her smile he feel its totally worth it"Zorro lets wait here the firework will began in a minute"she said with excited

"well miss why do you know my name"zorro ask her after they both got a comfortable situation he just want to make sure,when she heard that she stopped for a while and look like she is thinking "I saw your poster"she said quickly

"hmmm"zoro hummed "well I dont know your name yet "he said,she turn back to him and have this big smile on her face,she grinning from ear to ear "Its a secret "that smile and grin really made zorro thought of luffy his hyperactive captain who never know the word tired in behind their back the firework were launch to the sky made a beautiful flower in the sky,immediately both of them got distracted

"Kirei..."the girl said zorro saw her with her long black hair is blow by the wind and the light from the fire works really do some magical effect on her."Yeah...its so beautiful"otomaticlly zoro said when he saw the girl angelic apparance

She turn her body and smile with brightly"Righhhtt..." made zorro have to hide his seem didn't understand that when zorro said beautifull is for her,

"Erm,so...it..is the end"she said sadly with her teary eyes made zorro cant bear it to see her cry but he already plead his loyality to his captain."Unfortunately...yes"she turn her head back to see the fireworks

"I...I see,zorro I know...Iknow that we will met again someday...and-and at that time" she turn her back to zorro and see his eyes and smile "I will tell you the truth"this time the bigest fireworks is lunch in the back but right now zorro attention is on this beautiful and mysterious lady in front of him with her sad smile

"And until that day please bear with my secret"she turn back and ran into the crowded and dissapear in the darkness of the night the festival and the firework is still continou but not zorro at that time his heart was broken and he truely hope they will made again someday...yeah someday

Skip time (I will called luffy him when she is in her male form thanks ^_^)

"LUUUUUFFFYYY...where the hell are you for 2 days! " nami shouted to luffy who just come home and tried to snuck into the ship(his own ship)but failed because chopper already found him and ask of course chopper innocent qquestion made all the crew saw their captain tried to snuck in so the plan is failed in the is not -at-all

For the punishment luffy cant have second for dinner and for luffy that punishment is very hard you can hit him or torture him but NOT HAVE SECOND IS PURE TOTURE for him so they agreed that punishment would suit luffy the best

Luffy get kick out from the kitchen by sanji because he tried to stole nami and vivi food,outside he murmuring how its so unfair and he is the captain so he should have more or she went into the deck he saw zorry sitting in the rail while stare at the moon

Slowly luffy went to his beloved first mate "Whats wrong zorro" luffy asked him,"Damn!,luffy you scare me"zoro swore,luffy cant hold it and laugh "Well zoro its such a rare I can snuck into your back,so whats wrong"luffy asked really worried his first mate never act like this

"Luffy...after you became a pirate king...can we...can we go back here"ask very surprised with zorro question,zorro never fond of the other island before and now he want to go back here"Well of course zorro we will visit vivi!"luffy said excitingly

Zoro had a huge sigh"Not for that luffy"zoro said softly,now luffy really confused"Jaa nande? (then why?)".and after that question zoro had this small blush on his face but didnt go unnoticed by luffy "Luffy,I met this incredible woman who just like you,"zoro chuckled and luffy tilt his head "she is very beautiful and we spend time together at the festival"now this make luffy very surprised he didn't know that he will leave that big impact to zoro

"I think I...I like her"now this time is luffy turn to have a very red face."Iwant to see her again"luffy hung his head to hide his blush from zorro,after some silent luffy said "maybe you will find him immediately after I become a pirate king"luffy turn his back zorro who heard that turn his body"What do you mean luffy quickly turn his body and let out his tongue "Not telling you" zorro smile and tried to chase after luffy "Why you little..." and a sound of their laughter can be heard for all night

And thats the end well lets see if you want a sequel of it thank you so much for reading and waiting for a long time please review and give me a coment **BUT NOT FLAME PLEASE**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello guys,I am sorry this is not not a new chapter but I just want to tell you that I already think up a plot to continue this story and I think you can read sequel of this story maybe I think I can finished it in 2-3 days,and I already had a beta reader for that story(yay).So thank you guys for suppported me and gave me so much review that motivated me to continue thanks

Your author:

Xxferessa-tanXx


End file.
